


No-ah

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blindness, Chocolates, Glacier Pair, Guide Dog, M/M, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, shin teni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: A surprise valentine encounter, prepared by the King of Hyotei. SHINTENI chapter 207 SPOILERS!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @wengermina and @kaki_ono_kento on twitter for giving me amazing prompts/ideas to work with this pair and for @Moon09Forest10 on twitter for drawing the cutest Noah Dorgias art! This one is dedicated to you three!
> 
> Also i am sorry for the shit title + the shit title + the typing errors I wanted to finish and post before Valentine's day was over on Japan and I desperately need to sleep after this. 2.5k words in a couple of hours I think I need a prize after this one.
> 
> And Happy Valentines Day!

**No-ah**

Entering on his private jet he fixed the collar of his golden striped social shirt, he checked the time for the 10th time on the past three hours, it was 10 pm on japan and according to his calculations it would take exactly 9 hours and 11 minutes for them to land in Sydney and a 30 minutes car ride to Noah’s house, his sources confirmed for him Noah did not have class on that day, some kind of city holiday, how lucky for him, for his objective to have a free day on this very special day. He did not enjoy skipping classes but not his fault that this year’s Valentine ’s Day, the first in which he had someone he wanted to spend time with, was in the middle of the week. So he was skipping class for the first time and going to ask someone on a Valentine’s Date for the first time, he hoped Hyotei’s Tennis club wouldn’t get destroyed in two days without their Captain.

* * *

 

Noah Dorgias woke up earlier than he should have, the alarm clock on his bedside table screamed it was seven thirty; he got up, took a shower and put a fresh pair of clothes that would not heat him up too much during the Australian Summer, since he had started losing his vision a couple of years ago everything on the house had a fixed place now so he could freely move through the house without help. Their parents were concerned at start, with their current travels abroad only he and J.J. would be on the house most of the year but soon they were convinced to trust him on the ability to live well even without his eyesight. His brother helped a lot but he knew when to give him the space to do things by himself, and he was really glad for that. So he went downstairs to have breakfast humming a classical melody a certain Japanese boy had introduced him to and that had not left his head since he had returned to Australia.

Reaching the first floor he was greeted by his guide dog, Maxwell, a large Aussie that was with him since his eyesight started to deteriorate, it was the best companion he could ask for, he was normally calm and a great help for the occasions Noah decided to leave the house. J.J. was already on the kitchen when he moved to get some cereal; Noah noticed it for the small noises his brother chair made when he moved his body.

“Morning brother” Noah said.  
  
“Hn, Morning.”

He picked up his breakfast, the cereal bowl and the box always on the same places, in which he could easily access, he had stopped caring about his eating habits since he left the Australian team because of his vision. His brother used to annoy him a bit about it but he just could not be bothered anymore to eating healthy food since he had no possibility of ever being a sportsman. He could fill his stomach with sweets and Italian food and be pleased. Before he could start eating his chocolate cereal the doorbell rang what made his brother turn to him and ask.

“Did you order anything, Noah?”

“No, did you?” It was not a usual thing for them to receive visitors, J.J. was not a very sociable person, to say the least, and Noah used to keep his distance from everyone for matters that were not strictly related to his Tennis strategies.

His brother got up and went to open the door, Maxwell following him, something that was not common for the guide dog, it normally stayed close to him at all times. Noah got up from the chair, getting close to the entrance corridor of the house to check if he could hear anything about who would be ringing their doorbell so early in the morning, but it was an useless move, even from the kitchen he would be able to hear what passed on the from door on the next seconds. First was his brother’s voice, directly followed by a shout and a sound of something falling on the ground.

“You? What the hell are you doing here?” J. J. said opening the front door.

After that Noah heard a shout coming from a somewhat familiar voice and the loud falling noise. He got close to the door worrying his brother might have hurt someone, but he bumped into J.J.’s body before reaching the door.  
  
“What’s happening, J.J.?”  
  
His brother turned around putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“For some reason the Atobe boy is here and Maxwell is trying to play with him. But it seem prissy rich boys can’t understand a dog trying to play with them.”

“Atobe?” Noah unconsciously smiled, the day he had passed on Japan discussing tennis, chess and music with the Japanese boy and J.J had been one of the few pleasant ones he could immediately recall, Atobe had been interesting, respectful, did not treat him like a disabled and, even a bit, charming. Even with the constant bickering with his brother, Atobe had been a delightful company and Noah knew he wanted to have another day like that one. Maxwell’s barking stopped his thoughts and he realized he needed to ask his dog to stop trying to play with his unexpected guest.

 “Maxwell, come here.” A few seconds later he felt his dog umping on his leg. “What did you do, Maxwell? You are normally so calm.”

“Your dog… Ate all the Belgian chocolate I had brought.” Atobe’s voice was heard a bit breathless, the voice that still sounded so well on Noah’s head.

“You brought chocolate to my brother?”  
  
“Why did you bring chocolate?” The two questions were said at the same time by him and J.J.  
  
Atobe answered promptly.  
“Yes, I did bring chocolates but now they are on that beast’s stomach.”

Noah couldn’t resist but laughing at the Japanese boy’s attitude, Maxwell was now hiding behind him, feeling he had done something he should not, but the scene was broken by an angry shout from J.J.

“Who do you think you are to bring Noah chocolates? Do you want me to kick your ass again?” He did sound extremely mad at this point, and from what Noah knew this always leaded to someone getting hurt.

“J.J., stop! Do not hurt him!” Noah did not like to shout or to fight with his brother but sometimes J.J. needed to keep his temper in check.

“Noah, do you understand what this entails?” His brother turned to him.  
  
“It does not matter, I enjoy his company and I would like for you to not kick his ass to another dimension, again.” He said it clearly and felt his brother passing beside him on the house entrance corridor.

“I will go walk Bella. Do whatever you want, Noah. Atobe, if you hurt my brother I will redecorate your face in a way not even all the plastic surgery your money can buy will be able to fix it.” J.J. said, before Noah heard him going for the back entrance of the house where his bulldog-pitbull breed, Bella, was remand.

“Anh, hello.” Atobe’s voice was heard, calling for his attention.

“So, what are you doing here, again?” Noah’s mood had slightly withered for having to fight with his brother, he knew J.J. wanted only to care for him, but sometimes it was too much.

“Anh, I think my magnificent intentions are pretty clear, No-ah. I came to invite you out. With me.”

Noah took some time to process that, his brain focused again on how that Japanese boy pronounced his name, it sounded so smooth coming from his mouth, No-ah, with that slight pause.

“Going out? Anh? Why did you came all the way to Australia to go out with me? Noah could not understand, of course he had enjoyed the day he passed near Atobe, but coming all the way from Japan just to hang out again seemed a bit extra. More than just a bit extra, to be honest.

A pause came on the Japanese boy speech and Noah heard him breathing hard before answering. “Because I want to go out with you today, isn’t that enough?”

Maxwell barked behind Noah, agreeing with the new visitor. He was normally not that warm with strangers but he seemed to like Atobe.

“You can bring the chocolate eater also, if you want.” He continued.

Noah did not need to think more, he really wanted to enjoy Atobe’s company for the day, even with his over the top attitude. They chatted a bit while Noah got Maxwell ready to go out.

“Sure, let me get Maxwell’s guide collar. Aren’t you used with dogs?”  
  
“Hn, for sure I am. But my dog isn’t this… Energetic.”

“Maxwell normally is very calm, I guess he took a liking to you, somehow.”

“Anh, he took a liking in messing up my shirt completely, for sure.”

“It cannot be that bad, anyway let’s go.”

“Want to take my arm?” It was the first time Atobe had treated him as a disabled but it was enough to annoy him.

“No, I can walk by myself.”

He did just that, he let Maxwell guide him from outside the house and entered the car that Atobe had waiting there, before started asking himself where they were going.

“Atobe, where are we going?”

“We are going to a classical concert, No-ah.” He answered, like it was nothing. That smooth voice kept resonating on his head making his thoughts hard to process.

“A classic concert with a dog, I surely hope you have this planned.

“Of course I do. I would never invite you somewhere, if I had not completely planned it before.” Atobe had said it on a whim, what left Noah thinking even harder in what his actions today mean.

Chocolate, going out, it was February for sure, Noah wasn’t sure in which day, he did not pay much attention on the calendar. Every single clue pointed for it being Valentine’s Day. So did Atobe have… Romantic intentions towards him? But why? He could see nothing he could bring to the Japanese boy, he was rich and had a promising Tennis career in front of him and Noah was nothing. SO the second option was simple Atobe pitied him, all of this had to be for pity. Noah held the guide on his hand a little stronger than normal, what made Maxwell leave Atobe’s caressing hand and get closer to Noah’s leg. Noah wished he could believe the Japanese boy really had romantic feelings towards him, but at that moment he could not.

The car stopped making, Noah’s considerations stop with it. Maxwell went on first, guiding Noah and he could feel Atobe really close to his side and he wished he had accepted his arm so he could have a little more confidence in walking in an unknown place. They went up some stairs and Noah had to gather all his courage to keep going up without support.

“Our sits are on the front row, allow me to guide you, please No-ah.” Atobe spoke way too close to Noah’s ear, for his liking. His name spoken like that sent shivers towards his spine and he touched Atobe’s arm and let him guide the way.

There were no other sounds, what made an even more annoying possibility passed through Noah’s head. Did Atobe reserve the entire theater just for him? Just to pity him on that day? He took a seat by the younger boy’s side while Maxwell laid on the floor on his feet and the music started.

It had been an amazing concert; Noah had always imagined going to a live performance would not hit him in any way but the atmosphere really affected him emotionally, it was a classical take on popular rock songs and he liked it so much, he enjoyed Atobe’s company a lot. The Japanese boy knew nothing about pop music and it was fun talking to him about some of the songs.

When the ending started to approach, he remembered the conclusion he had reached before they arrived and the feelings that had grown on his heart at this moment. He liked Atobe, maybe he even loved him, but he doubted Atobe would ever love him back and that bloomed as anger on his chest. It was so much anger that when they entered the car he couldn’t contain himself anymore and he asked Atobe all that he was meaning to ask him before.

“Why, Atobe? Why did you reserve an entire theater? Why did you come to Australia only to hang out with me? I do not need this, I am not so bad that I need your pity!” The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them, he hated when the ugly side of his personality appeared. Atobe’s voice didn’t show at all to be affected by his anger.

“Anh? I did not do any of this because you are blind! I treat only the people I deeply care and love, Noah.”

A long silence passed between them. The word love stuck on Noah’s head and anything he could think after that was about Atobe having just said he loved him. He had no answers to that, it was completely unexpected.

“Anh, this was not how I wanted this information to go out, just don’t overthink it, No-ah, I will give you all the time to adjust to my magnificent self.” Atobe said that with a slightly shaken voice, it was almost like he was shy on Noah’s ears. Atobe Keigo was shy for having messed up his confession.

All the anger and the hurt that stuck to Noah’s head during the day vanished and now he could only laugh at Atobe’s action. He was so happy that he actually liked someone like him that he laughed loud.

“Anh, why are you laughing at me?” He could hear the other boy had come closer to speak that serious question, but his voice was still shaky and Noah would bet everything he owned Atobe was blushing at that moment.

“Atobe, thank you for this date. I really appreciate it and I think I do like you also. Even with that awfully timed confession of yours.” Noah spoke in a small voice.

They reached Noah’s house way too quickly, their hands had been entwined throughout the rest of the duration of it but it was not enough. He held Atobe’s arm to get up from the car and allowed himself to be escorted inside by that touch he learnt to appreciate so much. A question came to his mind when they arrived at the door.

“Can I touch you?”

Atobe held his hand and moved it to his face. Noah touched the taller boy’s silky hair, his pointed nose and the weirdly shaped eyebrows and started to form an image of what was his Atobe on his head.

“Can I kiss you, No-ah?”  
  
“Why do you speak my name like that?”  
  
“Anh, I speak your name perfectly, No-ah.”

“Yes.”  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“You can kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation to my other work for this ship called "Pronunciation" https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577682


End file.
